


Happy Days

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), One Big Happy Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: Happy picks Peter up from school one day only to discover he's overwhelmed with conflicting emotions and, in typical teenage fashion, has no idea how to deal with them.





	Happy Days

Most days after school, Peter would excitedly wave goodbye to his friends as he barreled out of the school towards the car waiting for him two streets away. Then when he was in the backseat; Happy begrudgingly driving him to Stark Tower, he had enough time to work himself up for lab time, and even better, that night's patrol. 

Today was different. He has texted Happy to pick him up at school; not caring if it caused a scene amongst his peers. 

Seeing how Peters' head was down as he walked and the lack of his usual spring in his step, Happy quickly put two and two together. Today had been a rough day for the poor kid. He got out to open the door for him. "You okay?" he asked, peering out from behind his sunglasses. 

"Can we talk about it on the way?" Peter slid into his seat, throwing his backpack to the side with a heavy thud. 

"'Course." 

He closed the door lightly, thinking that maybe this lack of energy came from illness or sensory overload; and he didn't want to make it worse if that was the case. He easily ignored the stares he received from the students and some parents and made his way to the driver's seat; taking off as soon as he was buckled. 

"Here," he passed back his sunglasses without taking his eyes off the road. 

"What's this for?" 

"To block out the light. I know it can get overwhelming sometimes." 

"Oh, thanks Happy. It means a lot but that's not what's happening." 

"Oh." There was a long silence that had Happy looking in the rearview mirror just to make sure the kid hadn't passed out or worse. "You wanna talk about it?" 

"No," Peter paused. "Yeah actually, please. If you don't mind." 

"No arguments here, kid. What's wrong?" 

Peter sighed, pulling his legs up to his chest while his head rested on the frame of the window. "Can you not tell Mr. Stark or aunt May about this?" Happy nodded. "I just don't know what to do. I'm almost out of school, I'm Spiderman, Mr. Stark and May want me to go to college." 

"What's wrong with that? Most parents want to see their kid go to college." 

"I know. But," he sniffled; bringing Happy's eyes back to the rearview mirror in time to catch him brush a tear away. "I just feel like everything is happening so fast and like I… didn't do anything to deserve it." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean- I'm not sure what I mean. I just- I feel like I haven't earned everything I have. Mr. Stark offered to pay for school and he's been taking me to charity fundraisers and introducing me to the big shots from universities. Meanwhile, May has been saving money since my parents died just to get me into a community college if that's all she could afford. After Ben, she worked multiple jobs and stayed late just to make ends meet. I want her to have that money but if I don't take it, it might make her feel like it was all for nothing, or that I only care about what Mr. Stark can give me. 

"I don't want him to think I'm just using him for his money either. Before I met him, I had to dumpster dive just to get a few extra school supplies I needed because I felt bad for May. I remember the day I found my first laptop. It was old, heavy, outdated, and honestly; the ugliest thing I've ever seen in my life. It took me weeks to get it up and running with all the programs I needed for school. May was so proud, but then Mr. Stark came along and I had all new supplies and laptops." 

"And you feel like you're taking advantage of them?" 

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of Mr. Stark and not appreciating what May has sacrificed for me." 

"Of course you do, kid. If not, you wouldn't be worried about it right now." 

"I yelled at her today, Happy. I didn't mean too. It just all came together at once. I was upset about something and I got an email from MIT. I got accepted but… I don't want to go to MIT. It's too far away. May thought it was because I'd be away from Ned and told me not to worry about where my friends were going. I am but that wasn't the reason I didn't want to go. 

"We both said a bunch of things I know we regret but I'm scared to face her. Now I'm going to go see Tony and he's gonna know something's up and I don't know what I'm going to say. I don't really want to go today but I don't want to face May yet. I feel so bad. I've always been such a burden." 

The car stopped so abruptly, Peter had to catch himself before his face hit the back of the seat in front of him. Happy turned to face him; the symphony of car horns behind them seemingly reaching deaf ears. "You are not a burden.”

“But I-”

“No goddamn ‘buts,’ kid! You are not a burden, and you never have been! Your aunt loves you and so does Tony! They are doing what they can to take care of you, which is what adults are supposed to do. Just because one of them is a billionaire and the other one isn't, doesn't mean they care differently, and you know that. I’m sure May appreciates the help from Tony anyway. At the very least you should talk about it with her.”

“But she didn't want a kid, Happy. I came along and screwed up her whole life.”

“You did not screw up her whole life. She might not have wanted her own child, but she took you in because she wanted you, because she loves you. She did all of that because she loves you. Lots of things in life change, and sometimes very quickly. She may not have wanted a child at the time but now she wouldn’t give it up for the world.” 

“How would you know?” Peter pouted. 

“I know because I'm dating the woman and you are the only damn thing she talks about; plus I work for the billionaire who spends all that money on you. If they were upset with you in any way, or if they thought you were a burden, I’d be the first one to know.”

Peter absentminded played with the cuffs of his jeans. “You sure?”

“Positive, kid.”

Happy finally turned back to the road and drove off, taking a wrong turn as soon as possible. “Where are we going?”

“Ice cream, cheeseburgers; and then once you feel better, to get your aunt a gift. Then I’m taking you home where you and her are going to talk about how you feel. You’re overwhelmed and there's nothing wrong with that, but the best way to solve the problem is to admit there is a problem and talk it through. I'm sure May will be wanting to talk too.” 

Peter was silent in the backseat for a while until he quietly murmured, “thank you, Happy. I’m glad May found someone as awesome as you.”

“Thanks, kid.” 

“But please don't ever stop the car like that again. I thought you were gonna fight me or something. That was scary.”

Happy laughed, “as long as you don't belittle yourself like that again.”

“I won't. Love you, Happy.”

“Love you too, Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even seen Far From Home yet but I would Kill for Happy and May.


End file.
